


Working Out Together

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Randy needs to exercise for ninja training. Nomi helps.





	Working Out Together

"What sort of training were you thinking of today, Nomi?" Randy asked, stretching his arms up above his head.

"I was thinking of weight lifting." Nomi brushed her dark red bangs out of her eyes, blinking lazily over at the confused ninja.

"I don't have any weights," Randy pointed out.

"On television, I have seen people lifting other people in place of weights." Nomi's form shifted as she talked, her skin becoming more tanned, and her eyes changing to a baby blue shade.

Randy blinked, and he smirked. "Ah. You want me to lift you, huh?"

"I am feeling... What is the word... 'Lazy' today. I would rather let you lift me and count the reps than have to spar with you."

"Fair enough."

Randy laid down on the ground, and allowed Nomi to lay on top of him, perpendicular to his body. His hands found her thighs and her back, and he lifted her up. "You're way too light right now for this to be effective," he commented.

He felt Nomi's body shifting in his hands as she accommodated his unspoken request, making herself just heavy enough to give Randy a challenge.

Randy was forty-five reps in when Howard barged into his room. "Dude, I just got Grave Puncher 7, we have  _got_ to-" Howard froze, staring at the two. "Dude... Are you lifting Nomi?"

"Yes," Randy said, not understanding Howard's confusion. "And I still have fifty-five reps to go, so if you don't mind..." With his head, he gestured for Howard to sit, then he continued.

Howard grumbled to himself as he sat down. "You two are so weird."


End file.
